The present invention relates to an arrangement for supplying power to electrical drives, with energy being buffer-stored.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
At least two electric drive units are coupled to a coupled system of machines. The term “coupled system of machines” is understood to mean all possible machine applications or machines or parts thereof. This includes, for example, coupled system of machines in which:                processes, for example machining processes, or        methods, for example production methods, or        movement runs, for example transport runstake place.        
A coupled system of machines is furthermore a machine tool, production machine or a machining center, for example.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to obviate prior art shortcomings and to provide an arrangement for supplying power to a coupled system of machines which is suitable for dynamic processes and with which it is possible to provide power or energy in an inexpensive and/or energy-efficient manner.